Dreams Come True When You Least Expect It
by emily-brat
Summary: I am not giving this story away, you will have to read and find out for yourself. Yes i am that evil! Buahahaha
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot story

This is a one shot story. Really adorable, if you ask me…

**A/N: I am not giving this one away; you will have to read (and yes I am that evil)**

* * *

I came in today for a routine sonogram when all if a sudden my water broke. The baby was not due until another few weeks, but then again I was already nine months along. They got me changed and into a bed before the father of my baby got here.

It was so funny, that look on his face when I told him that we were pregnant. We had only been married 5 months back then and decided that we would wait to have kids since it wasn't the best time now to have one. We were careful when we were making love, but it seemed that God had other plans for us, because into our third month of marriage I found out that we were going to have a baby.

He was so excited, but kept wondering how I got pregnant since we used protection and I was on the pill, but we gave it no further thought, as we were both ecstatic that we were going to become parents. Now being nine months pregnant and married a year and two months was defiantly a blessing.

During my fifth month of my pregnancy, we found out that we were going to have a girl, but when I went in for my sonogram a month and a half later, the doctor found out that I was going to have twins. It was weird to say the least. The doctor said that when they took the sonogram last month that the baby was in a different position so that was why we couldn't see the other. We had already known the sex of one baby, so we kept the other as a surprise.

My pregnancy did not get in the way of my work, but I was on desk duty for about six months of my pregnancy because I actually fainted at a crime scene. Yeah, that wasn't too good, I was just happy that my fainting didn't contaminate any evidence that they collected since I was fairly close to the body, but just far enough not to do any damage.

I am already at five centimeters dilated and my contractions were getting more and more painful. I think I broke his hand, oh yeah I really think his hand is broken. "I'm Sorry," I tell the father as I grit my teeth as the pain intensifies. After the contraction fades, I lay back on the bed and breath like they told me to do in my birthing class.

The pain was now doubled as I am now fully dilated and thank God, because I want the babies out of me and fast. They put my feet on the stirrups and get me ready to push. The doctor gave me instructions and when she told me to push, I pushed with all my might. Baby A was soon born, a healthy baby girl. As another wave of pain rolled through my lower abdomen, I started pushing again and pretty soon Baby B, also a girl was born.

Both of the babies were weighed and measured then cleaned. I was cleaned as well and later moved into a private room. Our babies were right beside my bed, both sound asleep with pink blankets around them and pink hats on their little heads. I looked at my husband and smiled.

"What shall we name them" I asked him. I already had names picked out, but since he helped in creating them I have to give him a chance in naming his daughters. He looks at me and then back at our daughters and smiles. "How about Baby A be Ashley Charsity Caine" he told me and I thought about the name for a few seconds and agreed by smiling.

"What about you? What would you name our other daughter?" he asked me and without a hesitation I told him "Marisol Alexandria Caine". He looked at me with nothing more than love in his eyes and I told him the reason as to why I picked that name for our daughter. "She lives on through you" was what I told him and leaned forward to receive the kiss he wanted to give me.

We separated our kiss and both looked at our daughters before looking at one another. I leaned my head on his shoulder and his head was on mine.

"I love you Horatio"

"I love you Calleigh"

* * *

**I hope that you liked the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so i decided to make this a few one-shots together instead of a story. I loved who all reviewed this story and for that i decided not to be evil and continue on with this.

Thanks to all who reviewed my 1st Chapter!

_blackcat9517 (Glad to hear that you like this story too!!)  
LA Calleigh (Love to hear that you like this story too!!)  
Unseen Watcher_

Feliz!

* * *

I'm watching the love of my life and husband feed one of our daughters with a bottle while I breast feed the other. It has become out usual routine since my maternity leave kicked in two days ago. Marisol was with her dad and Ashley was with me. They were now three days old and they have some of Horatio's features; they both had his eye color, Ashley has my hair color while Marisol has Horatio's.

They are the sweetest babies since they don't cry a lot and when they do its only for a few minutes. They don't wake up in the middle of the night wanting to be fed, no, they sleep until it is time for them to wake up. Alexx is so amazed by this, she told me that her daughter used to cry her eyes out when she was a baby and that her son was good sometimes, but never like the Caine babies.

It amazed me when Horatio asked me if I would save some of my breast milk so that he would be able to feed our babies when I was not home or asleep. I had to go out and buy myself a breast pump and being a first time mother, my breast were still sore and whenever I did breast feed, it felt like pins, but after a few tries, I got the hang of it. The thing that really got me was the pump, it felt creepy and I didn't know I had that much milk in there either, but after the second bottle that I made, I got really sore, so I stopped.

He is great though, he helps with the diaper changing, baths, and feedings and every night, he helps put our angels to sleep. Every morning, he would make me breakfast in bed and we would talk for a while before we got the girls up for their feedings. Horatio was an amazing husband, friend and father. He told me that he wished that they would stay babies forever, but I had to tell him that they wouldn't stay this precious forever, they did have to grow up and leave the house one day.

He told me that he had made an account for them too, at Miami Dade Mutual; it was a joint bank account with his name and hers so that they would be able to put money into the account for the girls when they went to college. He said that this way, the girls wont have to worry about if they had enough money to go and both of them didn't have to worry if they had enough to put them through college, everything would be taken care of, all they had to do was put money into the account until that day comes. He told me that the others had decided to pitch in and help, so the account already had 500 in there.

I was floored to say the least, I told him to tell the others 'Thank you'. After feeding our daughters, we burped them and put them to bed in their cribs. Having twins were a hassle, but lucky for us, they had different characteristics, so we could easily tell them apart. We walked into our bedroom and changed into our nightclothes, we brushed out teeth and I combed my hair because I move around in my sleep and my hair gets in knots during the night. Horatio kissed me once again and told me that he couldn't wait until I was back at work so that he could show me something.

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm not telling you" he said to me as he pulled the covers over our bodies and kissed me once more

"Mean, Mean man " I told him after I kissed him

"You will like it"

"I bet I will"

I laid my head on his chest and we talked for a few minutes until we both succumb to sleep.

* * *

**Remember! I would usually ask for a minimum of five reviews for my fics, but since this one is shorter and its a mixture of one shots, i will ask for a minimum of two reviews!**

Next Shot Preview: The twins are a month old. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who reviewed and I apologize for the really long delay!!

_caligurl93  
HelloHandsomee  
horatios1fan  
lusiana88  
Miss Liss (anon.)  
CSILoverZed  
Unseen Watcher  
celkin  


* * *

_  
It felt like it was only yesterday that the babies were born, but now they are a month old and looking more and more everyday like a mixture between us two. Ashley and Marisol were the two loves of our lives, nothing would make us love them any less.

Today they turned a month old and Horatio and I were giving them a little mini party. This gave us the excuse to have some of our friends over so that they could see them. Alexx, Henry, Natalia, Eric, Tim, Yelina and Frank were all coming over, as well as there children and nieces. Getting the party decorations set up were not bad, but getting the twins clothed turned into a hassle. Marisol didn't want to stop crying when I laid her down on the changer and Ashley kept wiggling around in Horatio's arms and pretty soon I felt like crying. Horatio found out what was wrong and placed Ashley into my arms as he took my place at the changer, immediately the twins stopped fussing altogether.

It was amazing to me how these two girls were so content on one parent, that if held by another they started to wail. I never got how parents did that until now, wow, being a parent sure puts things into perspective for you. AH! Ok not good. Ashley just threw-up her food onto my shirt and all my husband can do is laugh at me.

"Not funny" I mumble at him as I gave a puppy dogface

"I'm sorry sweetheart" he apologizes before bending down and giving me a kiss.

Isn't he sweet? Well of course he is, but anyways I walk into our master bedroom with Ashley in my arms still and into the closet. Picking a pink tank top out, I head back into the room and lay my daughter on the bed before I take my barfed shirt off and gently wipe her mouth off before throwing it in the hamper. Grabbing my tank I pull it on. As I adjust it, I can now see how big my breasts have grown, but they will go down in a few more months after I stop breast-feeding.

Horatio walks into the room with a fully dressed Marisol. I pick up Ashley from the bed and together the four of us go downstairs and get ready for the guests to come. I can't believe that my babies are now a month old.

The party went fine, no fussing or anything from these two. So now we are laying the twins down in their cribs before heading into our room and getting changed into out nightclothes. I still couldn't-well cant- believe that I am a mother to two beautiful baby girls. I am amazed that Horatio has helped me grow up and has also helped me get rid of my fears on motherhood.

So as we lay in bed, I roll over and place my head on his chest and the rhythm of his heart beating slowly- but surely- pulls me in and I am content.

* * *

**Sorry for the really long delay! I didnt mean for it to go on for that long. Updates will be every day if not every week**.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 3!

_Celkin  
Horatios1fan  
blackcat9517  
LA Calleigh_

Hope you like this story!

* * *

Today I am visiting Horatio at the lab with both of the babies. He left early this morning, after giving us all a good-bye kiss. I told him that we might visit him for a few hours later on and he was concerned about the babies, fearing that they would inhale some chemicals. I assured him that the closes that they will get anywhere near the labs is in the halls. So protective he is.

Now, as I feed the twins, I could not help but think back to when Horatio and I met. Almost 13 years ago. I was so scared of moving to Miami, let alone being judged for my southern accent, but Horatio was helpful and he really helped be become stronger and defend myself. Can't go wrong with a man like that.

I was just as surprised as he was when he asked me on a date a few years after I moved here. I knew about the rules about coworkers not dating, but I was technically not on his team yet, but then again I sort of was, but only to help with the ballistics. I was skeptical that this man would even date me, let alone marry me and have kids with me. Maybe dreams do come true in a way when you least expect them to.

I know mine did, in the form of two little girls and a husband who loves us so much every day. That makes me smile more when I hear him tell me this every night before we go to bed, and every morning when we wake and feed our daughters.

Getting the girls dressed was harder for me do, at least without Horatio here. Marisol wanted to cry while Ashley was giggling. Never underestimate your kids when they are content with one parent. I hope that they grow out of this phase, it's kind of driving me up the wall, but I still love them no matter what.

Now that I have them in their clothes and they aren't fussing over who gets what toy; oh yes, they fuss at only two months old, on toys!. I didn't learn this until they both got toys for their birthdays. Maybe they get that from me, who knows? It could be both of us. After much debating, or screaming I would say, Marisol got one toy while Ashley got another and finally we were on the way to see their father.

Pulling up to the lab, I see Natalia and Ryan outside and decide to honk before I parked. After getting their attention, they walked towards my car and couldn't help but smile when they saw the twins in their car seats. As I unbuckled one twin, the other started to whimper.

"I'm not gonna forget you Ashley, so stop fussing right now" I lightly argue to my daughter while unhooking her sister and passing her to Ryan

As I go to unhook Ashley, the other side door opens and then emerges Horatio. I had to smile, probably knowing that he saw me enter the lot not too long ago.

"Hey there Handsome" I greet him, moving my way out of the car before I closed it.

He moved from around the car to stand beside me with Ashley in his arms before he moved to give me a kiss. I then took Marisol from Ryan and together Horatio and I exchanged babies as Natalia and Ryan looked at us confused.

"For them being two months, they sure are attached to a certain parent" Horatio jokes

Natalia and Ryan laugh as do I, but only we know the truth.

Later on in the day, after Ashley and Marisol were both sound asleep in Horatio's office, I went to the ballistics lab, hoping that no one messed my lab up.

Upon entering my haven, I was floored as to what Horatio had done. My lab looks different! I mean literally. My tables are now made of glass instead of wood and he even added new light fixtures to the ceilings so that I won't have to work in a semi-dark lab anymore. Walking into the firing range, I could see that they dividers were now made of glass as well and the counters now had mats on them.

Going to the gun vault was another surprise. He made it bigger, and also added new shelves to the walls and instead of the carts being made of all metal, they were also made of glass, but only the cases holding the projectiles. This will make it faster for me to look for something instead of opening every drawer and pulling something out.

Leaving the lab, I literally ran back to my husband's office. Upon entering I ran to him and gave him a kiss so passionate that the ice in his mouth literally melted within a couple of seconds. He loves to chew ice when he thinks to hard, better that than a pencil I always say.

"I love my new lab make-over"

"I thought you would"

One final kiss before we are interrupted by a whimper from one of the twins.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
